


and put away wet

by number3936



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, belly bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:35:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24106831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/number3936/pseuds/number3936
Summary: fill for the kink meme"what it says on the tin! i just want felix getting fucked to within an inch of his life by sylvain’s massive dick, and both of them getting even more turned on by the bulge in felix’s stomach"
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 10
Kudos: 120





	and put away wet

"Up we go!" Sylvain cheers as he scoops Felix up into his arms. Felix, who had about three seconds to react to the opening of his door. As he's picked up, he hears the sound of the door swinging shut. 

"Sylvain!" He yells, putting down the fist he'd about to punch Sylvain with for surprising him like that. His arms end up around Sylvain's shoulders for balance while Sylvain continues to not put him down. Felix wiggles pointedly and Sylvain's arms get tighter for a moment before he finally relents. Felix gives him a good punch to the chest and turns back around, continuing what he was doing - taking off his uniform. 

"Oof," Sylvain wheezes, rubbing his chest and easing around Felix to dump himself on Felix's bed. Felix peers at him, folding the vest haphazardly and dumping it on his chair. 

"What, can't I spend time with my boyfriend?" Sylvain simpers as Felix throws him a disgusted look. Sylvain peels off his jacket and happily throws it onto the chair alongside Felix's newly placed swordbelt. 

"We were together at dinner," Felix tells him. He was going to change clothes but with Sylvain here, he's not taking off anything else. Though Sylvain seems to be expectactly looking at him. 

"And?" Sylvain says, then immediately ditches the train of conversation. "Need help?" He says, reaching out to grab for Felix who deftly evades him... For about a couple seconds before Sylvain stands up, grabs his waist and falls back onto the bed with him. 

"Sylvain!" Felix complains again, sticking his sharp elbows into Sylvain's sides and trying to wiggle out of his arms. This time Sylvain doesn't let go, instead he rolls ontop of Felix and Felix is the one wheezing. "You're so fat." 

"That hurts," Sylvain whines, flattening himself over Felix and pinning down. Which is bad enough in general, and even worse that it's... Kind of turning Felix on a little. No doubt Sylvain would pounce on that instantly.

And - like he can smell it, Sylvain perks up. "You okay down there?" He says, leaning down and pushing his nose into Felix's cheek like a damn puppy. He's got this awful smirk on - how can he tell? Felix groans and reaches up, scratching at Sylvain's scalp just to hear Sylvain hum happily. As he expected, Sylvain's hands start wandering, going lower and lower. 

"You're insufferable," Felix replies, his voice breathy from how hard it is to breathe with Sylvain's bulk lying on top of him. Felix's eyelids flutter and he turns his flushed face into the bedspread. Sylvain hums in response, probably not even listening to Felix as his hands smooth over Felix's thighs. 

"You're obvious," Sylvain tells him with a grin, his fingers wiggling up Felix's shirt from the front and back. Felix's breath hitches when Sylvain's warm fingers smooth over his tummy. But he can manage the effort to turn and glare at him. 

"And what makes you think I've changed my mind since last time," Felix says. He shoves at Sylvain's chest, which doesn't work at all and only makes him flush brighter. At least Sylvain relents a little and lets Felix turn on his back instead of his front. Sylvain leans back down now that Felix is comfortable and drags his nose up Felix's neck. 

"I don't mind." Sylvain says, his lips brushing over Felix's skin and making Felix's shiver. His back bows as Sylvain's hands slide from his sides up his back, fingers pressing into the divots of his spine. "If you don't want me to fuck you, we can just use hands," he says, pulling his hands back so he can push up Felix's shirt properly. He wriggles down Felix's body, pressing his lips down Felix's chest until he can press his teeth into the soft skin above his waistband. "I can suck your dick too," He says cheekily, beaming up at Felix. 

Felix groans and shoves his face away while Sylvain starts laughing. "Shut up. Why are you so damn horny," he complains. He pushes Sylvain up by the shoulder and pushes himself up with him. Sylvain has that infuriatingly handsome grin on so Felix can do nothing less but kiss him. Sylvain seems to take that as a 'go ahead do whatever you want with me' because his hands instantly start moving again. One by one he pulls their clothes off. The first to go are Felix's, and with enough shoving, Felix manages to convince Sylvain to take his own clothes off. They don't stop kissing during it, so by the time they're both naked, Felix is flushed down to his shoulders and their lips are shiny with spit. 

Felix chances a glance down to Sylvain's dick and groans, eyes rolling back to the ceiling. They've fooled around before. Mutual mastrubation, handjobs, all that. But Felix hadn't been prepared to take that inside him... Until now. With enough coaxing from Sylvain, fingerfucking, putting his own dick in Sylvain, he thinks... He's okay. 

Felix leans foward, kissing Sylvain's neck. He climbs onto Sylvain's lap to press closer, and is accepted by large, warm hands around his waist. Felix's hands slide down Sylvain's chest, feeling the bumps and ridges and the warm, warm skin. He mouths at Sylvain's neck, his tongue dragging over the slightly salty skin and sucks little bruises in a line going down.   
Sylvain is very vocal about how much he likes what Felix is doing, and his hands grope at Felix's body while he does so. He doesn't go hard at first, knowing Felix needs a little time to warm up to it... Which gives time for Felix's hands to slide down. He wraps a hand around Sylvain's dick, making Sylvain grunt and jerk into his fist. 

"Felix," Sylvain gasps, rolling his hips. It's a bit too dry for it to be that good but Sylvain continues to push his dick into Felix's fist making all sorts of noises that turn Felix's head to mush. He watches the head of Sylvain's dick slide dissapear and reappear in the rim of his circled fingers and he bites his lip. Well, he means to bite his lip but he ends up biting down on Sylvain's skin that was currently in his mouth. 

Sylvain groans, his hands cupping Felix's thighs and dragging him close enough that Felix's tummy hits his hand. He gets a hand foreward, and grabs Felix's dick. 

"Ah- wait," Felix says, jerking into Sylvain's hand, his voice getting a little high pitched at the end. Sylvain makes a questioning noise, turning his face to nuzzle at the side of Felix's head. "Don't, ah, I want..." Felix stumbles over his words awkwardly. Sylvain stops moving his hand, but remains with his warm hand loosely clasped around Felix's dick while Felix struggles to get out what he wants to say.   
Eventually Felix manages a, "It's okay if you want to fuck me." 

Sylvain perks up instantly. "Are oyu sure?" He says. "No wait, don't answer that," He says. He looks lost for a moment, head bobbing around, like he's not sure what to do first. "Hang on," he says, giving Felix a quick kiss before getting out from under him. He crawls over to the bed, giving his butt a wiggle because he knows Felix's watching it, and opens Felix's drawers. He ignores the 'what' from behind him and pulls out the little bottle of oil, immediately coming back to take Felix in his arms again. 

"What? Why is there oil in m- Did you put that there?" Felix says. Sylvain ignores him, grinning into his neck as he pulls Felix under him. 

"I'm gonna make it so good for you," Sylvain coos, and drags his teeth down Felix's neck just to hear him groan. Sylvain seals his mouth to Felix's chest and sucks while his fingers slide between Felix's cheeks. Felix turns his face into the pillow and muffles his groans when Sylvain rubs his fingers over Felix's entrance. Felix complains, trying to wiggle out of Sylvain's arms and only gets Sylvain's stupid, heavy body pressing down on him again. 

Sylvain releases him for a moment to dump oil on his fingers, while Felix manages to turn on his tummy to try and crawl out of there, managing about an inch before Sylvain's hand presses down on his back. "So you want in that way?" Sylvain teases. His hand slides down and he grabs one of Felix's ass cheeks, spreading him open. 

"Sylvain," Felix says, voice strangled. Sylvain leans down to kiss at his shoulders while his newly slick fingers rub over Felix's entrance a few times until he finally sticks one in. This isn't unusual, but it still has Felix feeling way too hot. He pushes his face into the bedspread while Sylvain works his finger into him, then out so he can push it in deeper. Sylvain shifts over the top of him, settling heavy on his thighs so he can drive his finger in roughly, and after a few moments, adding a second one. Felix groans, clenching around the too-soon addition. Sylvain coos at him, rubbing along his spine and leaning down again. This shifts the angle of his arm and makes Felix give another little muffeld groan as Sylvain returns to kissing his shoulders. 

Sylvain seems to get distracted in his excitement, switching between fingering Felix and kissing his shoulders, forgetting what he's supposed to be doing half the time. Sometimes when he moves, Felix can feel the heated, soft skin of Sylvain's dick bumping against him. 

Finally, after a third finger, Sylvain deems Felix open enough and pulls his fingers out. Felix has nothing to add, just panting softly into the bedspread, his hands clenched tight into the sheets around his head. 

"Okay, love?" Sylvain asks, once more leaning down to press kisses where he can. Felix reaches behind him to whack Sylvain's head, but he ends up petting him instead. "Okay," Sylvain says. He leans back, and coaxes Felix's hips up. He slicks up hsi cock, and presses the head of it to Felix's entrance. When he gets no more reaction other than a sharp intake of breath, he pushes in. 

And he doesn't stop. Felix moans as Sylvain's cock relentlessly slides in, his body struggling to open up around it. "Sylvain," Felix says breathlessly, half the syllables getting lost to air. Sylvain leans down, pressing his forehead to Felix's shoulder and grasps at his hips. He tugs Felix back in little jerks, inching him down onto Sylvain's dick more and more. Felix chokes on little moans, each sound pushed out of him every time Sylvain's dick slides further inside him. 

Sylvain finally bottoms out and they're both stuck there, quiet and panting, struggling to adjust. Felix's body is still tryign to close down around Sylvain and he clenches involuntarily every now and again. Sylvain sinks his teeth into Felix's shoulder to bear it, wanting nothing more than to start fucking him but not sure he even can with how tight Felix is around him.

Shakily, Sylvain starts petting Felix's sides, soft breathless cooing in his ear. Little praises that turn Felix's chest to mush. Sylvain grips Felix's hips and his thumbs rub circles, massaging the muscles of his back while his fingertips dig in to his tummy. After a few long minutes, Felix finally manages to relax. Sylvain groans quietly as the vice around his dick loosens and turns softer. 

"There we go, Fe." He says, kissing over the bite marks he's left. "You okay?" He asks. He shifts Felix and gets a sharp little noise as his dick moves inside Felix slightly. Felix feels so awfully full, so much that he swears its pressing up against his ribs, he can't breath at all. He groans as Sylvain urges him up onto his hands and knees gently. Something feels tight and uncomfortable, though not excactly in a bad way. It's not the stretch, he can feel that too, the delicous burn melting up his spine. 

"Mm, okay," Felix sighs. He tucks his head down, pressing his forehead onto his forearms. Sylvain remains pressed all along his back, not putting any pressure down but remaining a solid presence against him. His hands grip Felix's hips as he starts moving out in small, thrusting movements. Felix's breath hitches and wobbles.

Sylvain is only moving in slow thrusts that get longer and longer each time, but for both of them it's almost too much. Sylvain breathes out shakily, his hands loosening around Felix's hips then starting to roam. Sliding up his sides, down his back, his thighs, back up over his hips. His hands falter and pause over a bump he doesn't recognise just above Felix's hips. He slowly pushes in until he's sheathed completely inside Felix and stops - the bump.. Moved? Wait, is that...

"Babe," Sylvain whispers. Felix grunts in response, not about to ask why Sylvain stopped but attempting to bump his hips back to make him move again all the same. If he stops for too long, Felix isn't sure he can let him move again. He could get off like this, jerking off with Sylvain's dick just fully inside of him, Felix tight around him. "What's this?" Sylvain asks, his fingers tapping at Felix's belly. 

"What?" Felix asks tiredly. 

"Take a look," Sylvain says, taking his hand away, just a bit off to the side. Felix blinks stupidly into his arms but eventually tucks his chin to his chest, blinking the blur out of his eyes from being closed and looks down at his belly. He frowns, trying to figure out what Sylvain is talking about when Sylvain pulls back and thrusts in again. And Felix lets out an embarassingly high whimper. 

"That's-" He chokes, his arms reaching out to grasp the sheets like he's going to pull himself away. 

"Is that my dick?" Sylvain asks, voice low and gravelly, sending shivers down Felix's spine. He grabs Felix's hip with one hand, and reaches up to drag on of his hands back with the other. He slots a couple of their fingers together and presses their hands over the bump. Sylvain gives another thrust, and Felix's whimper is drowned out by his groan. "Is that my dick, showing through your belly?" He says heatedly. 

"Shut up shut up," Felix hiccups. Felix nearly wails when Sylvain presses their hands harder against his belly and starts moving again. Fuck - He can feel -. Sylvain presses his hand harder and Felix gives a dry sob. He feels like there's lightning running through his veins. He's lost sight of any sensation except Sylvain's dick moving inside him, and how he can feel Sylvain's dick moving from the outside. 

"Fuck," Sylvain swears. He lets go of Felix's hip in favour of wrapping his arm across Felix's chest, holding him tight to his chest. And then he really starts fucking Felix. This time Felix does wail, barely managing to muffle it in the sheets. He doesn't know what to do, he's losing it, he can't think at all any more, his mind is foggy. "So good, can't believe you're this perfect Fe, taking me so well," Sylvain is blabbering in Felix's ear. "Is it good? You like it, being so full with me?" And fuck Felix does. 

Felix couldn't reply even if he wanted to, his mouth just hanging open, drool slipping from it onto the sheets. With Sylvain's hips pistoning into him, hard and fast, little 'ah's are punched out of him every time. He can't describe the feeling in his thoughts, just thinking 'full, Sylvain, big, moving,' over and over as Sylvain moves inside him and under his fingers. He's slack now, his body just accepting and accomodating Sylvain's cock inside it. 

At some point, Felix comes, and so does Sylvain. Felix is so lost he doesn't even notice until Sylvain slows down, feeling droplets of something sliding down the inside of his thighs. "Hmngh?" Felix says, muffled. He wonders if he could feel Sylvain's come inside him if he tried, if he just pressed his fingers a little harder, would it slosh inside him and spill out... He moans quietly at the thought of it, but doesn't try. Sylvain pulls his face out from Felix's back and carefully tries to pull out. "-Wait. Stop," Felix says, jerking up, a little bit of panic in his chest and Sylvain freezes. 

"What's wrong? Fe," Sylvain says, but he leans back down, his hands now petting Felix's sides again. There's no longer a bump, with Sylvain soft inside him but.. 

"Stay. Just... A little longer," Felix says quietly. After being so full he swears he nearly broke with it, he can't bear the thought of being empty 

"Of course, Fe," Sylvain says quietly, pressing a kiss behind his ear. Somehow they manage to curl onto their sides, and Sylvain sppons Felix, keeping him tucked tight and close back to his chest. They fall asleep together, Sylvain still inside him.

**Author's Note:**

> hello :D please validation. and also hmu if you're an rper and want to rp im always looking


End file.
